simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Control Building
| image = File:Control building.png | imagewidth = 220px | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 4200 | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 11 | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = None | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = None | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 10x12 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = 24 hours }} The is the third of three parts of the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. Jobs Involved Carl * Plant Shift - 16h Devil Flanders * Check in with Minions - 4h Ebenezer Burns * Ignore Holiday Warning - 60m * Count his Money - 4h * Make Everyone Work on Christmas - 12h * Money Fight - 24h Fruit-Bat-Man * Pose in Front of The Mirror - 60m * Rehearse Heroic One-Liners - 8h Homer * Plant Shift - 16h Jesse Grass * Peacefully Demonstrate - 24h Lenny * Plant Shift - 16h Mindy * Plant Shift - 16h Mr. Burns * Fire Random Employee - 45s * Read from the Necronomicon - 4h * Run the Plant - 24h Radioactive Man * Promote Nuclear Power - 4h Ruth Powers * Work a Double Shift - 12h Smithers * Plant Shift - 16h The Yes Guy * Be Mr. Burns' Yes Man - 24h Apu * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Bart * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Cletus * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Homer * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h * Play at His Workstation - 8h * Guess Mr. Burns's Password - 12h Lisa * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Maggie * Teach Homer How It Works - 8h Milhouse * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Ned * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Willie * Search for R.O.S.A Parts - 4h Smithers * Paint Pigeons Black - 2h Mr. Burns * Pick a Name From His Hat - 60m Carl * Work at Half Speed - 16h Homer * Praise Frank Grimes - 12h * Set up an Ice Cream Sundae Bar for Gender Equality Awareness - 16h Lenny * Work at Half Speed - 16h Lisa *''Confront Mr. Burns - 8h'' Milhouse * Sneak into the Control Building - 8h Ruth Powers * Apply for Work - 4h * Work a Plant Shift - 16h * Work at Half Speed - 16h Smithers * Do Paperwork - 8h Trivia * During the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, when the is haunted, the ghost of Frank Grimes would appear. * Most jobs at the Power plant are done here, but Hans Moleman and the U.B.O. from the Treehouse of Horror XXV Event have jobs in the other parts of the plant, respectively. Homer also has the job Battle His Outer Demons in the Cooling Towers. Gallery File:2013-10-09 15.32.17.png | Frank Grimes' Ghost haunting the . Category:Level 11 Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Non Premium Items Category:Springfield Nuclear Power Plant Category:Dumpable Buildings